powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Cyber Sliders (Dantescifi)
This is the list of Cyber Sliders, surfboard-like devices capable of jet propelled flight, and serves as the Megarangers' primary form of transportation with one for each color. Their American counterparts are the Galaxy Gliders from Power Rangers in Space. They also come in toy form. Here is the list (with color names in parenthesis): *Cyber Slider 1 (red) *Cyber Slider 2 (black) *Cyber Slider 3 (blue) *Cyber Slider 4 (yellow) *Cyber Slider 5 (pink) *Cyber Slider 6 (silver) *Cyber Slider 7 (green) *Cyber Slider 8A (purple) *Cyber Slider 8B (violet) *Cyber Slider 9 (orange) *Cyber Slider 10 (crimson) *Cyber Slider 11 (navy) *Cyber Slider 12 (white) *Cyber Slider 13 (gold) *Cyber Slider 14 (teal) *Cyber Slider 15 (brown) *Cyber Slider 16 (indigo) *Cyber Slider 17 (saffron) *Cyber Slider 18 (amethyst) *Cyber Slider 19 (vermilion) *Cyber Slider 20 (chartreuse) *Cyber Slider 21 (magenta) *Cyber Slider 22 (viridian) *Cyber Slider 23 (burgundy) *Cyber Slider 24 (powder blue) *Cyber Slider 25 (scarlet) *Cyber Slider 26 (cyan) *Cyber Slider 27 (azure) *Cyber Slider 28 (lavender) *Cyber Slider 29 (gray) *Cyber Slider 30 (beige) *Cyber Slider 31 (cerulean) *Cyber Slider 32 (slate) *Cyber Slider 33 (cobalt) *Cyber Slider 34 (gunmetal) *Cyber Slider 35 (copper) *Cyber Slider 36 (bronze) *Cyber Slider 37 (khaki) *Cyber Slider 38 (citrine) *Cyber Slider 39 (maroon) *Cyber Slider 40 (olive) *Cyber Slider 41 (peach) *Cyber Slider 42 (cream) *Cyber Slider 43 (sangria) *Cyber Slider 44 (plum) *Cyber Slider 45 (emerald) *Cyber Slider 46 (cerise) *Cyber Slider 47 (mauve) *Cyber Slider 48 (moccasin) *Cyber Slider 49 (aquamarine) *Cyber Slider 50 (pearl) *Cyber Slider 51 (turquoise) *Cyber Slider 52 (platinum) *Cyber Slider 53 (tan) *Cyber Slider 54 (bittersweet) *Cyber Slider 55 (periwinkle) *Cyber Slider 56 (sapphire) *Cyber Slider 57 (fuchsia) *Cyber Slider 58 (dark green) *Cyber Slider 59 (mahogany) *Cyber Slider 60 (sea green) *Cyber Slider 61 (claret) *Cyber Slider 62 (lime) *Cyber Slider 63 (amber) *Cyber Slider 64 (ecru) *Cyber Slider 65 (taupe) *Cyber Slider 66 (tawny) *Cyber Slider 67 (lilac) *Cyber Slider 68 (ochre) *Cyber Slider 69 (sepia) *Cyber Slider 70 (celadon) *Cyber Slider 71 (rust) *Cyber Slider 72 (orchid) *Cyber Slider 73 (ash) *Cyber Slider 74 (steel blue) *Cyber Slider 75 (sky blue) *Cyber Slider 76 (burnt orange) *Cyber Slider 77 (brick red) *Cyber Slider 78 (caramel) *Cyber Slider 79 (marigold) *Cyber Slider 80 (burnt sienna) *Cyber Slider 81 (verdigris) *Cyber Slider 82 (indochine) *Cyber Slider 83 (carmine) *Cyber Slider 84 (linen) *Cyber Slider 85 (goldenrod) *Cyber Slider 86 (butterscotch) *Cyber Slider 87 (terracotta) *Cyber Slider 88 (heliotrope) *Cyber Slider 89 (dark gray) *Cyber Slider 90A (harlequin) *Cyber Slider 90B (apple green) *Cyber Slider 91 (amaranth) *Cyber Slider 92 (ultramarine) *Cyber Slider 93 (royal blue) *Cyber Slider 94 (garnet) *Cyber Slider 95 (rose) *Cyber Slider 96 (ebony) *Cyber Slider 97 (ivory) *Cyber Slider 98 (thistle) *Cyber Slider 99 (myrtle) *Cyber Slider 100 (onyx) *Cyber Slider 101 (chestnut) *Cyber Slider 102 (lemon) *Cyber Slider 103 (jade) *Cyber Slider 104 (auburn) *Cyber Slider 105 (chocolate) *Cyber Slider 106 (frost) *Cyber Slider 107 (sienna) *Cyber Slider 108 (umber) *Cyber Slider 109 (sunset orange) *Cyber Slider 110 (cadet blue) *Cyber Slider 111 (jungle green) *Cyber Slider 112 (almond) *Cyber Slider 113 (mustard) *Cyber Slider 114 (puce) *Cyber Slider 115 (dark brown) *Cyber Slider 116 (orange peel) *Cyber Slider 117 (hunter green) *Cyber Slider 118 (charcoal) *Cyber Slider 119 (salmon) *Cyber Slider 120 (avocado) *Cyber Slider 121 (wisteria) *Cyber Slider 122 (coquelicot) *Cyber Slider 123 (maize) *Cyber Slider 124 (reseda) *Cyber Slider 125 (persimmon) *Cyber Slider 126 (cornflower) *Cyber Slider 127 (apricot) *Cyber Slider 128 (brass) *Cyber Slider 129 (ruby) *Cyber Slider 130 (mint) *Cyber Slider 131 (forest green) *Cyber Slider 132 (coral) *Cyber Slider 133 (aubergine) *Cyber Slider 134 (dandelion) *Cyber Slider 135 (honey) *Cyber Slider 136 (lava) *Cyber Slider 137 (hazel) *Cyber Slider 138 (topaz) *Cyber Slider 139 (russet) *Cyber Slider 140 (pumpkin) *Cyber Slider 141 (mango) *Cyber Slider 142 (honeydew) *Cyber Slider 143 (cantaloupe) *Cyber Slider 144 (zomp) *Cyber Slider 145 (alabaster) *Cyber Slider 146 (pine green) *Cyber Slider 147 (strawberry) *Cyber Slider 148 (oatmeal) *Cyber Slider 149 (pistachio) *Cyber Slider 150 (snow) *Cyber Slider 151 (raspberry) *Cyber Slider 152 (tangerine) *Cyber Slider 153 (sand) *Cyber Slider 154 (yam) *Cyber Slider 155 (daffodil) *Cyber Slider 156 (mulberry) *Cyber Slider 157 (vanilla) *Cyber Slider 158 (cinnamon) *Cyber Slider 159 (tomato) *Cyber Slider 160 (carrot) *Cyber Slider 161 (blueberry) *Cyber Slider 162 (watermelon) *Cyber Slider 163 (denim) *Cyber Slider 164 (asparagus) *Cyber Slider 165 (moss green) *Cyber Slider 166 (manatee) *Cyber Slider 167 (cranberry) *Cyber Slider 168 (wheat) *Cyber Slider 169 (pomegranate) *Cyber Slider 170 (grape) *Cyber Slider 171 (papaya) *Cyber Slider 172 (Thulian pink) *Cyber Slider 173 (erin) *Cyber Slider 174 (arylide) *Cyber Slider 175 (flame red) *Cyber Slider 176 (shadow) *Cyber Slider 177 (bisque) *Cyber Slider 178 (spring green) *Cyber Slider 179 (fern) *Cyber Slider 180 (sunglow) *Cyber Slider 181 (tangelo) *Cyber Slider 182A (pear) *Cyber Slider 182B (springbud) *Cyber Slider 183 (chartreuse yellow) *Cyber Slider 184 (pansy) *Cyber Slider 185 (apple red) *Cyber Slider 186 (capri) *Cyber Slider 187 (paprika) *Cyber Slider 188 (blackberry) *Cyber Slider 189 (gamboge) *Cyber Slider 190 (buttermilk) *Cyber Slider 191 (eggshell) *Cyber Slider 192 (coffee) *Cyber Slider 193 (flamingo) *Cyber Slider 194 (shamrock) *Cyber Slider 195 (licorice) *Cyber Slider 196 (bubblegum) *Cyber Slider 197 (pineapple) *Cyber Slider 198 (coconut) *Cyber Slider 199 (banana) *Cyber Slider 200 (celery) *Cyber Slider 201 (eucalyptus) *Cyber Slider 202 (beaver) *Cyber Slider 203 (canary) *Cyber Slider 204 (midnight blue) *Cyber Slider 205 (boysenberry) *Cyber Slider 206 (robin egg blue) *Cyber Slider 207 (camel) *Cyber Slider 208 (peacock) *Cyber Slider 209 (kiwi) *Cyber Slider 210 (cardinal) *Cyber Slider 211 (pea green) *Cyber Slider 212 (buff) *Cyber Slider 213 (walnut) *Cyber Slider 214 (grass green) *Cyber Slider 215 (smoke) *Cyber Slider 216 (ocean blue) *Cyber Slider 217 (sunflower) *Cyber Slider 218 (broccoli) *Cyber Slider 219 (tanzanite) *Cyber Slider 220 (peridot) *Cyber Slider 221 (tumbleweed) *Cyber Slider 222 (marshmallow) *Cyber Slider 223 (cheese yellow) *Cyber Slider 224 (malachite) *Cyber Slider 225 (obsidian) *Cyber Slider 226 (champagne) *Cyber Slider 227 (toffee) *Cyber Slider 228 (artichoke) *Cyber Slider 229 (nyanza) *Cyber Slider 230 (jonquil) *Cyber Slider 231 (pewter) *Cyber Slider 232 (clementine) *Cyber Slider 233 (xanadu) *Cyber Slider 234 (dragonfruit) *Cyber Slider 235 (turmeric) *Cyber Slider 236 (oyster) *Cyber Slider 237 (elderberry) *Cyber Slider 238 (nectarine) *Cyber Slider 239 (cloud gray) *Cyber Slider 240 (quartz) *Cyber Slider 241 (bone) *Cyber Slider 242 (arctic blue) *Cyber Slider 243 (guava) *Cyber Slider 244 (tamarind) *Cyber Slider 245 (durian) *Cyber Slider 246 (lychee) *Cyber Slider 247 (zucchini) *Cyber Slider 248 (starfruit) *Cyber Slider 249 (mangosteen) *Cyber Slider 250 (cucumber) *Cyber Slider 251 (quince) *Cyber Slider 252 (wasabi) *Cyber Slider 253 (bistre) *Cyber Slider 254 (hibiscus) *Cyber Slider 255 (sapodilla) *Cyber Slider 256 (feijoa) *Cyber Slider 257 (peanut) *Cyber Slider 258 (beet red) *Cyber Slider 259 (iris) *Cyber Slider 260 (raven) *Cyber Slider ∞ (rainbow) Category:Arsenal Category:Lists